Wishful Thinking Choices
This page contains the choices in Wishful Thinking and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walk-through is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Face 1. *Face 2. *Face 3. *Face 4. Choice 2 *Fine Wine. (��15) *Retro With A Twist. *Close Crop. *Platinum Power. *Honeybun. Choice 3 *Business Casual. *Chiffon Shift. *Dark Darling. Choice 4 *Great! I love it! *Let's try something else. (Go back to Choice 1) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What is your first name? Default is "Lydia". Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What is your last name? Default is "Gibson". Chapter One: I Can Only Imagine Choices Choice 1 *Yeah, this is definitely a Pulitzer. Choice 2 *Sure, why not. Choice 3 *Sorry, I'll go. (No effect) *I thought you needed help. (No effect) *Sure, relax. (No effect) Choice 4 *Sorry to interfere. (No effect) *Thanks for stepping in. (No effect) Choice 5 *''So'' cute. (No effect) *Distracting you. (No effect) Choice 6 *Feel super confident. (No effect) *Might throw up. (No effect) *Leave this in fate's hands. (No effect) Choice 7 *Passionate. (No effect) *Observant. (No effect) *Good-looking. (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Tell me more about what you do here. (No effect) *What's your favorite color? (No effect) *Who got the dog, in the end? (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out you stay silent. Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Why did you and your wife split? (No effect) *What's your greatest regret? (No effect) *How did you get to where you are today? (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out you stay silent. " " if you do not get both correct. " " if you got both correct. Choice 10 *That woman who sued a statue park? (No effect) *The huge storm in Australia? (No effect) *That guy who tried to stow away on a spaceship? (No effect) Choice 11 *Would love to! (��12) *Should let you go. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Encouraging. (No effect) *Complex. (No effect) *Smooth. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 *A fashion designer. (No effect) *The lead singer of a punk band. (No effect) *An alien. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *On a date. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Undercover spies. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *He's into me? (No effect) *He thinks I'm cool? (No effect) " " Choice 12 *I blew it. (No effect) *Alec is a huge jerk. (No effect) Choice 13 *Just the guy I wanted to see. (No effect) *I need a hug right now. (No effect) Choice 14 *To the lake, then! (��16) *I need to get back to work. ( ) Diamond Choice 5 *We hunted the lake monster? (No effect) *You got bit by a crawfish? (No effect) *We went skinny dipping? (Jaime ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 6 *Skip stones.(No effect) *Make leaf boats.(No effect) *Push you in! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Let's look for wildlife. (No effect) *Prepare for a splash war! (No effect) *Give me a piggyback ride! (No effect) " " Choice 15 *Who was that? (No effect) *Did you say something? (No effect) *Leave my bank account out of this! (No effect) Chapter Two: On My Mind Choices Choice 1 *Better than ever! (No effect) *A little fried, but, you know. (No effect) *Better now that you’re here (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) Choice 2 *Who found me? (No effect) *Did I make the news? (No effect) *Were you worried about me? (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) Choice 3 *Travel all around the world. (No effect) *Kiss my true love on a moonlit beach. (No effect) *Set a record for the most number of sneezes in a minute. (No effect) Choice 4 *That’d be great! (��17) *I’m good. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Sad ending! (No effect) *Alien invasion! (No effect) *Dramatic kiss! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *I like... Default is "The Last Summer". Diamond Choice 3 *Satisfied at Northbridge News? (No effect) *Working on anything else? (No effect) *Going to the next Bernard Mossier? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Support each other's goal. (No effect) *Become good friends. (No effect) *Get to know each other much better. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 5 *I’m okay thanks. (No effect) *I could use a donut... (No effect) Choice 6 *Tune in! (��16) (+Reporter Score) *Stay out of it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *June *Ellen *Tony You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. Diamond Choice 6 (June) *Maggie... Diamond Choice 7 (June) *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie Diamond Choice 8 (June) *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie Diamond Choice 6 (Ellen) *Aubrey. (No effect) *Ellen. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Tony) *Distract him! (No effect) *Ignore him! (No effect) " " " " Choice 7 *Thanks for your concern. (No effect) *I’m ready to get back to work! (No effect) *You’re a jerk. (No effect) Choice 8 *Like a real power player. (No effect) *''Extremely'' pretty. (No effect) Choice 9 *This guest isn’t taking any of her crap. (No effect) *Ellen sucks. (No effect) *I might be in love with Anna Koishi. (No effect) Choice 10 *If I can get you anything. (No effect) *That you’re okay. (No effect) Choice 11 *The presidency? (No effect) *Leading the revolution? (No effect) *Stealing the public’s hearts? (Anna ❤ +Romance) Choice 12 *How can I refuse? (��18) *I really shouldn’t. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Not care what others think. (No effect) *Know your strengths. (No effect) *Hashtag eat, pray, love. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *I’m Ms. Pennyworth. (No effect) *I’m the food critic. (No effect) *My wife and I are celebrating our anniversary. (Anna ❤ +Romance) " " Diamond Choice 11 *Did you ever get into trouble? (No effect) *What was the sneakiest tactic you ever used? (No effect) *Was flirting one of your tricks? (Anna ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 13 *I wanted to check on Anna! (No effect) *I’m disorientated from my accident! (No effect) *I was looking for the bathroom! (No effect) Chapter Three: Thought Process Choices Choice 1 *Ellen's rejects? I'll pass. (No effect) *I'm on it! Sounds great! (No effect) *Why doesn't she want it? (No effect) Although all options have no immediate effect, Alec responds better to the third option. " " Choice 2 *You're so jealous of me. (No effect) *I thought this looked nice! (No effect) Choice 3 *It's my first time on TV! (No effect) *I can't fumble this promotion. (No effect) *What if there's something in my teeth? (No effect) Choice 4 *Wearing this! (��25) ( ) *Changing again. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Hot? (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *A pro? (No effect) Choice 5 *What was your greatest challenge? (No effect) *Life isn't life-or-death? (No effect) *I'm already having fun with you. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) " " and 2 +Interview if you're wearing the premium outfit. Choice 6 *Are you a lifelong animal lover? (No effect) *Will you develop your cat professionally? (No effect) *Did you go to school for this? (No effect) Choice 7 *Live alone... with Jinx? (+Interview) *Have something to hide? (No effect) *Have any trade secrets? (2 +Interview) Choice 8 *There's someone else here! (No effect) *We'll need some establishing shots. (+Interview) *I'd love to see her bed and toys. (2 +Interview) Choice 9 *Jinx is breakdancing! (No effect) *Open. This. Door. (No effect) *I know the truth. (No effect) Choice 10 *Long this has been going on? (No effect) *They possibly mixed up your order? (No effect) *You've cared for them so far? (No effect) " " if you got 2 or more +Interview. " " if you got 1 or less +Interview. Choice 11 *She'll fit in purr-fectly. (��20) *I have to pass, Tilly. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *I'll name her... Default is "Jinx." Diamond Choice 3 *Am a savage, Jinx. (No effect) *Could actually use lessons. (No effect) *Don't chase my own tail. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Hold on to this for now. (No effect) *Give in and let you have some. (No effect) " " Choice 13 *I knew I could do it. (No effect) *It's not that big of a deal. (No effect) *Someday I'll be the star. (No effect) Choice 14 *Give him a long hug. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Thank him and shake his hand. (No effect) Choice 15 *Know I'm listening to you. (No effect) *Be happy for me, okay? (No effect) *Enjoy the celebration! (No effect) Choice 16 *Nursed you through the flu? (No effect) *Ordered that stripper clown? (No effect) *Caught us kissing? (Jaime ❤ +Romance) Choice 17 *So soothing. (��19) *Kinda scary! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Mmm... Diamond Choice 6 *Not me! I'm going to be rich. (No effect) *I wish I could join you. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) *You're still doing better than me! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 This is a timed choice! *Slow. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Fast! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 This is a timed choice! *Turn the wheel slightly. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Shift the throttle. (No effect) *Zone out. (No effect) If the timer runs out, you stare blankly and Jaime takes the wheel. Diamond Choice 9 *When did you get so... hot? (Jaime ❤ +Romance) *What a show-off. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Feast your eyes. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) *It's a little chilly! (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 *This thing is a deathtrap! (No effect) *You're so good with your hands. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) " " Chapter Four: Good Idea Choices Choice 1 *Still missing lots of stuff. (No effect) *Definitely getting the hang of it. (No effect) Choice 2 *Rob a bank! (No effect) *Be a superhero! (No effect) *Get a cable talk show! (No effect) Choice 3 *It has to be stealthy. (No effect) *I need a little pizzazz. (No effect) Choice 4 *It's for a good cause! (No effect) *I tip really well! (No effect) Choice 5 *Touch of whimsy. (No effect) *Reminder they're loved. (No effect) Choice 6 *Aww... (No effect) Choice 7 *I'll keep him! (��20) *That's a great idea. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *I'll name him... Default is "Opie". " " Choice 8 *Were such a nerd! (No effect) *Could get any cooler. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Have some treats! (No effect) *Chase each other! (No effect) *Play with a toy! (No effect) Choice 9 *It's actually very sexy! (No effect) *It's famous! (No effect) *It's falling apart! (No effect) Choice 10 *This guy I like at work. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Overcoming my shyness. (No effect) *Becoming lead reporter. (No effect) Choice 11 *Adorable! (No effect) *Terrible! (No effect) *Creative! (No effect) Choice 12 *I'm there! (��16) *Tonight doesn't work for me. ( ) Diamond Choice 3 *Close to Aubrey. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *At a comfortable distance. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Hamlet. (No effect) *Cuties! (No effect) *A dream I had once. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Were really into action and adventure! (No effect) *Didn't have anyone helping you with this stuff? (No effect) *Are still grounded to this day, I assume. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Romance? (No effect) *Thrillers? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Get to see each other. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Get paid for it! (No effect) " " Choice 13 *I'm a superhero, remember? (No effect) *Northbridge News will solve it. (No effect) " " " " if your reporter score is high enough. Otherwise, you get " " Choice 14 *Do you have access to the folio case? (No effect) *Who do you think is the culprit? (No effect) *Did you take it, Carla? (No effect) Choice 15 *We should go ask Stanley. (No effect) *All that matters is finding it. (No effect) *Carla should lose her job. (No effect) Choice 16 *I'll get the book! (��16) *Go after him, Reuben! ( ) Diamond Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Man without glasses. *Man with glasses. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Woman with glasses. Diamond Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Flip over it! (No effect) *Jump off the table! (No effect) *Crash through it! (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Hop on! Jaime ''❤ +Romance if you romanced him previously?'' Diamond Choice 11 *Stop, thief! (No effect) *There's been a mix-up. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 *We found it! " " Choice 17 (if you didn't get the book yourself) *There it is! Choice 18 *We're both so overworked. (No effect) *Want a foot rub? (Anna ❤ +Romance) *Your coffee needs liquor. (No effect) Choice 19 *You're delivering his food at two am. (No effect) *He must pay you handsomely. (No effect) *We'll never have our night out, huh? (Anna ❤ +Romance) Choice 20 *A naughty idea! Let's go! (��17) *A great event, though. ( ) Diamond Choice 13 *Think of the kids! Diamond Choice 14 *High pressure. (No effect) *Such an opportunity. (No effect) *Pretentious, huh? (No effect) Diamond Choice 15 *Queen of the nerds. (No effect) *Uninterested in labels. (No effect) *Too cool for shool. (No effect) Diamond Choice 16 *Read me a poem. (Anna ❤ +Romance) *You look so relaxed. (No effect) " " Chapter Five: Don't Think Twice Choices Choice 1 *That was the old me. (No effect) *I'm looking forward to the challenge. (No effect) *Maybe you'll ruin it. (No effect) Choice 2 *You used to be shy? (No effect) *He sounds just like Ellen. (No effect) *You'd be a cute politician! (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) Choice 3 *As much as I can! (��18) *On my own time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Jaime. He's like a brother. (No effect) *My work family. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *For the dead bodies? (No effect) *To celebrate if you win? (2 +Interview) *To keep the iceberg from melting? (+Interview) Diamond Choice 3 *Why you picked the Titanic? (+Interview) *What your grades are? (No effect) *If history's a passion of yours? (2 +Interview) Diamond Choice 4 *How'd Aubrey get over his shyness? (No effect) *Has Aubrey said anything about me? (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Why do you call Aubrey Snobrey? (No effect) " " Choice 4 *Kudos on your cost-sharing program! (+Interview) *Why don't you tell us your plans for your first year? (+Interview) *I apologize for my co-host's interrogative nature. (No effect) Choice 5 *Demand for your nonprofit records? (+Interview) *Allegations regarding contributions? (+Interview) *Haters like Ellen? (No effect) " " if you got at least 2 +Interview " " if you got 0 or ? +Interview. Choice 6 *But I'm just a junior reporter. (No effect) *I want my subjects to feel comfortable. (No effect) *What did you think of Ellen? (No effect) " " Choice 7 *If Alec is happy, so am I. (No effect) *I'm sorry you feel that way. (No effect) *Blow it out your blowhole. (No effect) Choice 8 *I'll bring something juicy back. (No effect) *I've never been to a ball before. (No effect) *I wish I could bring someone with me. (No effect) Choice 9 *Just a friend. (No effect) *The perfect man. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *My co-worker! (No effect) Choice 10 *Can we talk about June? (��12) *Just a touch-up would be great. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *I can read minds. (No effect) *It's obvious. (No effect) *I'm a born matchmaker. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Hilarious! (No effect) *Really shy, too. (No effect) *So smart. Diamond Choice 7 *Visualize success. (No effect) *Relax! (No effect) *Just do it, nerd. (No effect) " " Chapter Six: Choices Choice 1 *Try to stay objective (No effect) *See what I can do to help Choice 2 *Buy this item! (�� 25) *Wear this outfit. (No effect) Choice 3 * * Choice 4 * * Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Wishful Thinking